


The Medic and the Rockstar

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Community: femslash100, Cute, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets





	The Medic and the Rockstar

  
Riding high on the awesomeness of their performance and the worship of the sold out arena the Agents of Shield made their way off stage.

Skye, limping a bit, headed around bass player Mac who was talking to Fitz, the band's sound engineer about something that sounded way way to technical for her to care about.

She went into the small room backstage where Jemma, the tour medic, had set up.

"On the table," Jemma said, closing the door and shutting out the noise.

Skye got on the examination table, making a little hiss of pain as she did.

"What happened?" Jemma asked. She carefully pulled off Skye's shoe and pushed up her ripped jeans to get a good look at the offending ankle.

"Just twisted it coming off stage I think," Skye said vaguely.

Jemma gentle turned and prodded the ankle. Skye watched her. "I don't think anything's broken." She turned the ankle again. "Or even sprained. How sore is it?"

"Uh, it's not bad it's...okay it's not hurting at all," Skye confessed.

"Oh," Jemma was confused. "Then why..."

"I, uh, I just wanted to maybe spend some time with you." Skye looked away, blushing.

"We spend time together all the..."

"Just you," Skye looked her in the eyes.

It took Jemma a moment. "Oh."

"I was hoping maybe you and me could go get a drink or something?"

"I'd love to," Jemma blurted.

The medic and the rockstar smiled at each other. Both felt the romantic spark.


End file.
